


Maybe He'll Come Today, Maybe He Came Already

by of_books_and_needles



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Book References, Could be sad I don't know, F/M, Gift Giving, Letters, Secret Admirer, Title from Natasha Pierre and The Great Comet of 1812
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8987533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_books_and_needles/pseuds/of_books_and_needles
Summary: Every day Theodosia would receive a gift. It was something to look forward to but she'll never admit she's in love.





	

It would show up every day so it was no surprise when she saw the bouquet of flowers leaning against her door when she and her father returned home. Aaron no longer cared about his daughter’s secret admirer. Well, it’s not that he didn’t care but rather he figured that if he didn’t freak out about it, his daughter might spill some secrets about the lover. But he still is left clueless about the admirer and about the mysterious notes she and him pass along.

Theo let out a sigh when she saw that it was a bundle of roses. It seemed that her secret admirer had finally guessed her favorite flower. It had taken 34 different types and quite a few hints left in the notes. He would write a greeting, a question, and some news on each day’s card with the question ranging from how’s your day to how long can grilled cheese keep in 60 degree weather. Of course a grilled cheese sandwich arrived with a card the next day with an explanation that the flowers were killing his wallet.

The notes were signed Robert Frost and while she had heard of him before, Theo had never read any of his poems and when she wrote that down on the card, he expressed his outrage in the next day’s card.

They had a weird system of communication that involved her slipping the day’s card into her mailbox and her pretending not to see the hooded figure open the mailbox at 8:00 every night. Sometimes she’d sit in her window watching him walk away and she’d pretend that he could see her wave.

If Theo was a traditional young adult book character, she would have peeked at who the mysterious figure was but Theo was no traditional teenager. She found the mystery to be relaxing as it was something that she could always count on. After a long and boring school day, she could look forward to a surprise at her doorstep at the end of the day. It was something guaranteed and unchanging no matter how hectic things were. 

The notes first appeared the week after her mother’s funeral when Theo was 12 and it simply said “I’m sorry” in messy cursive script in black ink. She didn’t think much of it. It was just another pity card, but this time, it was addressed to her and not just The Burr Family. Theo thought that was the end of it and brought it inside. The next day, another note arrived with a question of what gifts she liked and a box of dark chocolate. The next day, a poem with a bottle of black polish arrived after she answered the previous day's’ note. The notes had continued day after day for 3 years with only a few days missed when he had to go upstate on vacation one summer.

The notes continued as Theo’s life went on. They congratulated her when she won her school’s reading award and they apologized when she didn’t win her school’s spelling bee. She never thought of the notes as creepy and she never thought that the notes were written with harmful intentions. Her father, though, had his concerns.

“You don’t even know who it’s from.” He said when she ate the second day’s chocolates. “They could be poisoned.”

She ignored him and ate them anyway. After all, they were sealed in the box. Her father decided that the food might be okay to eat and never brought up the warning again.

This particular sunny day, there were roses on the doorstep. Theo ran to pick them up and brought it up to her room. Aaron Burr smiled fondly at his daughter and set the groceries on the kitchen table. He hurried to feed their scrawny cat while his daughter hurried to read the note. It had become something of a routine to them. Everyday, he would feed the cat at the same time she read her day’s note and sometimes she left a few pieces of the day’s item for him. As much as he didn’t want his daughter to have her heart stolen by a young man, he did admire how the young man’s notes always put a smile on her face.

Theo was up in her bedroom reading the note trying to resist the growing smile on her face. She would deny it if you said that she was in love but she’d fight like hell if you told her to stop wasting her time with him. Today’s suggested that the two of them meet up in Central Park the next day. Theo wasn’t stupid. She knew that if she were to actually meet up with him, she’d bring her father to silently follow her to make sure that he wasn’t some pedophile.

She picked up her Percy Jackson Riptide replica pen and wrote her response. “Sure but I will secretly bring backup in case you’re not who you say you are”

Theo ran outside to the mailbox and dropped the note in the box. She went back inside to her father eating a piece of string cheese at the table. 

“Hey, Dad. Do you mind coming to the park with me tomorrow? I may or may not be meeting my secret admirer and I’d like some backup.”

“Sure. I’ve got a meeting with Hamilton,” He scowled at the thought of Hamilton. “In the morning but we can head to the park at noon.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

The next day the note was gone from the mailbox but strangely, there wasn’t a new note the next morning. Theo brushed it off and decided that he wanted to keep his note for when they met this afternoon. Oddly, her father also said that Hamilton didn’t show up to their meeting that morning. 

Regardless, Theo and her father made their way down to Central Park to their designated meeting spot and Theo found a nice bench to sit on with her father sitting in hearing distance. Theo passed the time imagining what her lover looked like and how they would meet. They waited there for 4 hours, but he never showed up.

At the end of the 1st hour, Aaron went to buy some hot dogs for them and he silently watched his daughter jump whenever a young man walked by. He sincerely hoped that he’d show up and that this wouldn’t be his daughter’s first heartbreak. By the 4th hour, he had begun to give up hope but he wouldn’t dare suggest to his daughter that they should leave. Theo, however, never lost hope. Maybe love made us blind.

At the 4 and a half hour mark, a young girl walked up to Theo. She looked maybe 2 years younger but she had an attitude that made her seem older than her age. Aaron walked to where Theo was sitting and listened to what the girl had to say.

“Are you Theodosia Burr?” She asked gazing at them with her wide gray eyes.

“Yes, I am. Who are you?” Aaron didn’t say anything but just watched the stranger talk.

“I had a feeling you might be.” With that she gave a small smile. “And I’ll bet that you’re Mister Burr, sir. My dad works with you.”

Aaron gave a start at the familiar nickname and realized exactly who this girl was. “You’re Angelica Hamilton. You’re one of Hamilton’s children.”

“Yes. It’s nice to finally meet the man who drives my father crazy, but that’s not what I came to tell you.” Her old frown returned. “My older brother sent me to find a beautiful young lady with her father in Central Park.” She made air quotations around the last phrase.

“My older brother was supposed to meet you here today and he’s very sorry for standing you up. He was caught in a fight with another man and the other man pulled out a gun. My brother, Philip, he was shot and he’s in the hospital. I’m supposed to tell you that he says that he’s sorry for not meeting you and that he hopes to set up an alternate date. He hopes that you enjoyed the roses yesterday and he wants to be able to talk with you about it in person another day.” She sighed.

“He wants you to think that everything’s fine. Philip cares about you a lot even though you’ve never officially met. I want to tell you the truth. There’s a pretty big chance that he will die tonight. He might not ever meet you and he knows that. He doesn’t want you to meet him while he’s in the hospital. He says that he’d like your image of him to be as amazing as possible and not to be scarred with the image of him dying. I’ll have a way for you to know whether or not he lived. If you see a black curtain around the front window, he didn’t make it.”

Theo’s face slowly fell as Angelica continued talking until both women we almost in tears.

“I’m sorry.” Theo managed to choke out. Both women looked each other in the eye and they sensed a bond of sorts. Perhaps they were friends in a past life. Angelica broke the stare first and turned around to leave the park.

For once, Theo was glad that her father didn’t talk too much. She accepted his hug and wept into his shoulder. Together, the two of them made their way out as the sun set over New York City.

The next morning, the first thing Theo did was to check the Hamilton house. The only thing that she saw on that busy New York street was the black curtain drawn around the window. When she returned home, the only thing in her mailbox was a note in identical black ink to the first note 3 years before but in a slightly neater script, were the words, I’m sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fanfiction and I think it's pretty good. Please leave me a comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
